ilifefandomcom-20200214-history
York
Name: David Lucas Church Freelancer name: Agent New York Other names: York, Davy Age: 21 years old Sex: M Special abilities: N/A Weapon(s): rocket launcher, gravity hammer, shotgun Allies: Tex, Chip, Daisy, Kai, Fallon, Noah Enemies: Space Pirates A.I.: Once adopted into Project Freelancer, he was assigned the virgin fragment Omicron, an unassuming AI dressed plainly in a UNSC uniform with a soft blue overtone. He represented the Alpha’s sense of purpose. Omicron finds an answer unknown infuriating and spends much of his time decrypting enemy codes and radio signals. The pair immediately bonded, watching out for each other like a pair of brothers, even in the heat of an intense firefight. Love interest: Tex Family: The Reds and Blues, unknown birth parents (deceased) Carolina (adopted mother) Wash, Georgia and New Jersey (uncles) Minnesota (aunt) Skills: Close Quarters Combat, Infiltration Armor: Mark VI Armor Colors: Light blue w/ orange visor Physical Description: light complexion, blonde hair, one green eye, one blue grey eye Status: Active Mother of Invention Leaderboard Rank: N/A Personality: Responsible, loyal, honest, dependable, fearless, humorous, reassuring, kind York is, without a doubt the cockiest freelancer in the entire project, but he's also one of the best friends Tex could ask for. York is a very social person, and is always there for his friends when they need him. He is a efficient fighter, but his personal vendetta against the Insurrection means he’s invested far more than he can handle. Although he has no memory of the war that killed his family, he will always be reminded of that day by a vicious plasma burn scar engulfing his left thigh. He has hinted that he has a crush on Tex. York has a laid-back personality, regularly keeping a friendly and cool attitude. York cares greatly about his teammates. On the battlefield he's a jack of all trades, not the bravest but determined to complete every mission and will keep forging ahead no matter what, but his easy going nature means he finds it hard to kill. York has a fear of severe heights, and despises flying in the pelican for that reason. He calls the pelican a 'flying metal death trap.' Only a few trusted people can even get him inside a grounded one, let alone being transported in one. Bio: Early Life: York was born David on a remote planet to unknown parents. The Massacre: At age 9, his home planet was attached by Space Pirates. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in the MOI's medbay, with no memory of the battle or even most of his early life. He only remembered his name, age and DOB; everything else was a complete blank. He was adopted by the freelancer Carolina. His closest friend growing up was Agent Minnesota's daughter Aideen, AKA Tex. Growing up on Chorus, David formed a close bond with his Blue Team family. Although Carolina raised him by herself, he saw NJ as a father figure. As the years passed, David quickly caught on and became a excellent fighter. As a teenager, David was praised for his drawing skills. After graduating from high school, David decided to pursue a career as a artist. Joining PF: David was initiated into Project Freelancer along with Tex, who officially became Agent Texas.